It Was Always You
by Caimie-chan
Summary: What if something happened to Lucy Heartfilia? Does a particular barmaid have anything to do with it? What will Natsu do to help her go back to normal? That's for me to know and for you to find out!
1. Prologue

Hi guys! This is the first fanfic that I ever made! I got really inspired in making one by reading Fairy Tail and One Piece stories...Uhmm anyways.. please bear with me?.. Sorry if some of the grammars are wrong.. :-D

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.. Hiro Mashima does! :-D**

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild. The usual Ice-mage stripping while Juvia is stalking him scene, Cana drinking a barrel of beer, Happy offering a fish to Charles, and Erza enjoying a piece of her strawberry cake, while the other members are having a beer party for no reason(as usual).

Natsu went to the barmaid at the counter.. He noticed that the barmaid have a weird smile on her face while cleaning the beer mugs and other stuff... It's sort of creepy...He thought.

"Sup', Mira? You look uhmm,, happy today..Did something happened?" Natsu asked curious to why the barmaid is smiling like that."Oh hi Natsu.. Nothing much really, I just remembered something I did a little while ago..." the barmaid answered as if she's trying to tell him something he would want to know.. Natsu noticed this but he just brush it off..(A/N oh Natsu, you're so dense as usual)

"Oh,.Okay then... See ya!" Natsu said as he went to Gray to pick a fight because he's bored.

"Oi Ice-brain! Why don't you go find your clothes and stop walking around naked?! You shitty pervert! " a pink-haired dragon slayer blurted to the ice-mage.

" Can't you see what I'm doing here? You flame-shit!" Gray answered while looking for his clothes that suddenly disappeared from his body..

"Who're you calling a flame-shit, stripper?!"

"Who're you calling a stripper, flame-shit?!

"Shut-up ice-brain!"

" No you shut up, flame-head!"

"Ice-princess!"

"Fire bastard!"

As the two were about to go into a useless fight, the guild doors suddenly burst open revealing an 8 year-old blonde-haired girl with brown orbs and tears in them

"Minna!,, Help me please! It's me Lucy!"

* * *

**Soooo... how is it? I was thinking of making it a ONE-SHOT, but then again, it's much more fun to make it other chapters, yes? Please review and decide if I should continue this or not.. Anyways.. Ja Ne**

**~Camie-chan~**


	2. Chapter 1

Oh my gosh! I felt so happy when I got reviews! Thank you for the effort in reading and reviewing my story! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Uhmm anyways... this is the first chapter.. Enjoy :-D

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Fairy Tail.. Hiro Mashima does :-D

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY **

_ "Minna! Help me please! It's me Lucy!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**  
_Knowing what happened_

"What the heck? Lucy what happened to you?" Natsu asked while staring at her. He can't believe that this is really his partner. Though she looked really cute being a child and all... wait, did he just think of that? no, no, no, he must concentrate on the situation right now.

"Yeah Lu-chan, what happened? Are you alright? and sorry but,.."she paused for a moment,.."Do you have any idea how cute you are right now?" The script-mage screamed in delight as she look at her best friend from head to toe. Lisanna and Cana had to restrain her form hugging the poor blonde to death. The guild sweat-dropped at this scene.

"Well, I don't really know myself." The blonde said as she tried to remember what happened to her over the last few hours. The whole guild thought that it looked adorable..

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_It was already 9:00 in the morning when I woke up at my apartment.  
_

_"Ouch! Why is my head aching so much?" I said as I got out of my bed. I decided to brush off my aching head and did my daily routines. When I finished getting ready, it was already 10:00. _

_"Hmm, maybe I'll just ask Mirajane for some breakfast and medicine at the guild" I thought to myself, I felt really hungry too. _

_**At the Guild**  
_

_"Minna! Ohayou!" I greeted a little cheerfully and got greetings back. I immediately went to the counter to talk to Mira._

_"Good Morning Lucy." The barmaid said as I approached her._

_"Good Morning Mira, uhmm do you happen to have any medicine for headaches? Because my head really hurts, and I don't even know why." The blonde sighed._

_"Of course I have some Lucy. Your lucky that I just bought some yesterday at a special store. They say that the medicine there are really effective."Mirajane said sweetly with a matchmaking smile of hers which Lucy didn't notice. "Wait there for a moment, 'kay?" before Lucy can answer, the barmaid already disappeared.  
_

_Just then, the guild doors opened and a pink-haired dragon slayer and a flying blue exceed entered the guild. Natsu making his way to Lucy while Happy is making his way to Charles._

_"Yo Luce, wassup'?" Natsu greeted her with a grin._

_"Oh, Hi Natsu" Lucy answered back._

_"Let's go on a mission! I'm really bored.." Natsu said, the grin still on his face.. Oh how she loved that grin of his... oh gosh! Did she just think of that? no way, she just see him as a friend just like how he sees her...just a friend...that kinda hurts..  
_

_"Luce? Oi Luce? Lucy?!" she suddenly snapped out of her thoughts at the voice of her partner.  
_

_"What? What is it?" she asked him._

_"Nothing, just the fact that while I'm talking, you're not listening!" Natsu blurted out loud._

_"Well sorry about that but I can't go on a mission with you." she said simply._

_"Why not?" Natsu started to pout. It looked kinda cute._

_"Because I'm not feeling very well right now.. I'm trying to get rid of this headache" she said.  
_

_"Oh come on Lucy, please?" he did his puppy dog eyes. He knew that she couldn't refuse to those. But today was different. She's really not in the mood to go on a mission right now._

_"NO"_

_"please?"_

_"NO"_

_"pretty please?"_

_"Natsu for the last time.. NO! Now go talk to someone else, I'm busy" as she said this, the dragon slayer put on a sad face and slowly walked away. He really is cute when he's like that._

_As the dragon slayer was out of sight, as if on cue, Mirajane showed up with the medicine and her breakfast. "I wonder how she knew that I haven't had my breakfast yet" she thought.. Well nevermind..._

_"Lucy this is the medicine I was telling you about. But before you drink it, why don't you eat breakfast first on the house while I go prepare the medicine?" She smiled sweetly. "Really? Thanks a lot Mira, your a great help(^_^).._

* * *

_After eating breakfast, the barmaid immediately gave the medicine to her. After a while, her headache is now gone.. But she felt really sleepy._

_"Uhmm hey Mira?" the blonde called out as she let out a yawn._

_"Yes?" the barmaid asked sweetly_

_"About the medicine you gave me earlier, does it make the one who drinks it sleepy?"_

_"Oh, I forgot to mention that, to feel it's full effect, you must sleep it off for about 5 hours, and when you wake up, you'll be as good as new!" the barmaid answered her._

_"Okay then.. Guess I'll go back to my apartment for a nap.. Thanks Mira... See you later!" Lucy waved at the barmaid as she disappeared outside the guild._

* * *

**_At Lucy's apartment_**

_When I woke up, it was exactly 3:00 p.m,. I realized that my room became larger for some reason, either that or I've become smaller. "hmm maybe my eyes are still adjusting, I just woke up after all" I said to myself as I decided to ignore it. "Hey, my headache's gone too! The medicine is really effective just like what Mira said!" I said as I got out of bed,. While humming a tune, I decided to take a shower._

_After the shower, when I looked in the mirror.." Eh! What the f*ck?! what happened to me?! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I've got to get to the guild and fast!Kyaaah!.." I said as I search my closet for clothes that would fit my now small chest and body.. After rummaging in the closet, I found a small pink skirt and a blue tank top and black boots . It was the clothes that I was about to give Wendy as a present for helping me recover from a cold, but I guess I've got no choice but to wear it now. This is one heck of an emergency. After I finished getting ready, I immediately made my way to the guild.  
_

_When I'm at the front gate, I began to have tears in my eyes.._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"That's what happened." Little Lucy said as she sat in her usual spot at the bar. Erza, Cana, Levy, and the other girls and members surrounded her..

"Hmm.. Levy can you take a look at the spell books?" Erza said still eating her strawberry cake.

"I already did Erza, I found something here" the script-mage said while holding a book. " It says that, the one who drinks a special medicine bought from a special store, shall experience a life of a child again. But this will only last for 2 weeks. NOTE: This medicine can cure headaches, colds and other diseases." The script-mage closed the book as she finished reading.

"That would explain while Lucy's headache was gone after she woke up. But I think the one at fault here is Mira." Gray suddenly said causing the barmaid to burst to tears. Earning glares from the other members, the Ice-mage decided to close his mouth.

"Serves you right, IceHole.. hahahaha!" Natsu said while laughing, but the Ice-mage wasn't in the mood for a fight right now.

"It's not Mira's fault, I think she was just trying to help. But there's no harm done right? So pwease don't cry Mira-neesan?" Lucy said while trying to comfort the barmaid that screamed in delight as she was just called "neesan" by the little Lucy.

"Well, the truth is, while I was shopping down town, I came across a weird looking store, so I decided to check it out. When I got inside, I saw a weird looking medicine, when I came to pick it up, the store clerk said that it's a special medicine that cures all kinds of diseases like the ones Levy said earlier, and because I was the first customer of the day, he will give it to me for free. I felt so happy because I became interested in it. As I said my thanks and walk out of the store, I forgot to ask other effects of the medicine, but when I turned around, the store was gone. So that's that." the barmaid said with another weird smile. But Natsu and Lucy were the only ones who noticed this.

There's still something that the barmaid isn't telling them and their gonna find out what.

* * *

**Finally! I finished the first chapter. Sorry if it's kinda short, because you know, I'm still a beginner. But I did my best making this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can okay?**

**Uhm anyways, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW please! ^_^.. Ja Ne!**

**~Camie-chan~**


	3. Chapter 2

Hi Minna! Sorry for the wait! I got pretty busy these past few days, you know because of school and stuff. Now, I have some temporary freedom! Yey! So I decided to write a new chapter. Enjoy! :-D

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does! :-D

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

_There's still something that the barmaid isn't telling them and their gonna find out what._

* * *

** CHAPTER 2  
**_BabySitting_

"It's not that bad Luce. Just think of it as a request or a mission you have to do." the dragon slayer said trying to comfort his partner. " At least it's not forever right? Look on the bright side, you look cuter now!" he grinned as the little blonde blushed at what her partner said.

"E-Easy for you to say! Y-Your not in my shoes!" The blonde stuttered. "It's hard adjusting to the new size of your surroundings! Even Happy is taller than me now!" she pointed at the blue furball with a fish on hand.

"Don't worry about it Lucy," Erza said still eating her strawberry cake. "It's going to wore off in 2 weeks. So we might as well decide on who's going to take care of you in those 2 weeks." she said while going around the guild to find the perfect person for the job. The guild members tried hard to avoid her gaze.

"I'll do it!" the script-mage raised her hand rather violently. "I'll take care of Lu-chan!"

"Sorry Levy. But I already decided who's going to be the sitter." Erza said.

"Hey! W-Who says that you get to decide whether who's taking care of Lucy? It should be the master who's deciding this!" some of the "brave" guild members said in protest.

"Well sorry to tell you this but as you can see, the master isn't here right now! SO WHY DON'T ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" the ex-quip mage glared.

"A-Aye!"Silence immediately took over the guild.

"Now, as I was saying, the one who will take care of Lucy for the whole 2 weeks is -"

.

.

"Natsu"

.

.

"What? Why him?" The little blonde asked. " Well, because Natsu is the only one who is always with you and I think he's pretty good with kids." Erza answered.

"Don't I have any say in this?" the dragon slayer asked. For some reason, he's happy that Erza chose him to take care of his partner. Nevertheless, be her baby sitter for 2 whole weeks.

"NO!" Erza said with authority. The guild sweat-dropped.

* * *

They all agreed that Lucy will be staying at her apartment with Natsu and Happy.

By the time night came, the blonde was already fast asleep and being carried by Natsu on his back. Followed by Happy.

"Geez, why did Erza have to be so pushy? I would still have done it even if she didn't choose me as the sitter." he thought to himself as he ignored the stares the people is giving him.":Natsu? What's with the look on your face? You look like some pervert about to harass an innocent child." Happy snickered at the thought. "Nothing! I just thought of something," he lied also ignoring the comment

When they finally arrived at the apartment, they entered through the window quietly so that the blonde sleeping in his arms doesn't wake up.

As he entered inside, Happy went to the kitchen to find some fish and he went to her bedroom and immediately laid her on her bed and stared at her for a while. She looked cute. He just loves watching her sleep peacefully, and there are times when he caught a smile spread on her lips. This made him smile too.

He laid himself on the couch and thought about what happened at the guild.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

_After settling the matter on who's going to take care of Lucy, the said blonde just wanted to play and play. Of course, she is a child again so it's only natural for her child likes and instincts to come back to her._

_"Ne, Natsu? Play with me!" Lucy tugged on the end of his clothes. "No, Luce.. Stop moving around. I'm telling you that you'll just get tired afterwards." He said as he picked her gently and put her on the table. _

_"I don't care! Please Natsu? Play with me? Please? Please?" she lured him with her puppy dog-eyes. He just can't refuse to those. He let out a sigh, "Fine then. What do you want to play?"_

_"Hmm,, I want to play... ooh.. I know! How 'bout you give me a piggy-back ride?" She held out her little hands. "What can't we play something else? That's really tiring Luce." he said to the blonde. "NO! I want to play it! I want to play it! Please?" she said with her puppy dog-eyes again and hands held out. The gesture was just too cute that he had to agree. He sighed as he picked her up and put her on his back and began to walk around with his hands on the floor.  
_

_"Hahahaha, you have no idea on how stupid you look right now, flame-brain!" Gray burst out laughing at the sight of his rival's hardships. He had to admit, eventhough Lucy is a child again, she can still make Natsu obey her command. "That's what you call a man!" the white-haired take-over mage said.  
_

_The other guild members just watched the two in amusement and with the girls squealing because of the little blonde on top of the dragon slayer, laughing and smiling. When Little Lucy was finally tired of playing, she made Natsu stop and made him take her to her usual spot at the bar.  
_

_"Mira-neesan? Can I have strawberry milk please?" Lucy said cutely as she positioned herself on her spot. "Oh and can you also give Natsu a fire whiskey?" she added.  
_

_"Of course! Anything for you Lucy! Just wait a moment." the barmaid said as she prepared the blonde's order.  
"Thanks Luce!" he said grinning. It made Lucy blush a bit. "Don't mention it. It's just that I feel bad for making you do this for me and it's the least I can do."she looked down. Her bangs hiding her blush.  
_

_Mirajane saw this and squealed but didn't let anyone notice this. Instead, she went over to the two and gave them the orders. "Here you go Lucy!. This is also for you Natsu. Don't worry, it's on the house!" she smiled sweetly.  
_

_"Thanks Mira!" they both said._

_When they finished their drinks, Lucy let out a yawn. She became tired because of the playing she's done._

_"See? I told you that you'll get tired. Want me to take you home?" Natsu asked the sleepy blonde. "Okay." _

_He picked her up, said goodbye and left the guild. The barmaid just watched the retreating figures with a smile._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

It was now 9:00 in the evening. Because Natsu is drowned by his thoughts, he didn't realize the time. So he decided to go to bed and sleep next to the sleeping blonde. He just can't sleep without her scent, so as soon as he laid beside her, he inhaled her scent that smells like strawberry and vanilla and fell asleep immediately. Hands hugging Lucy protectively.

With a cat taking a few pictures. "Wait till Mira sees this!" he said to himself with a smile.

* * *

Finally! I finished another chapter. I'm so sorry if it's short.. :-D Hmm.. I'm running out of ideas.. Can you guys give me some ideas for this story? haha Thanks.

Anyway.. Review, Review, Review please! Ja Ne!

**~Caimie-chan~**


	4. Chapter 3

Guys! Thank You so much for your kind reviews! It really made me happy. I was even smiling while reading them! I was planning on replying but I don't have much free time now because I'm really busy these days(Maybe next time). I'm only absent today because I have fever and mumps :-(.. But.. I'm still trying my best to recover! Now... On with the story! :-D

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**_PREVIOUSLY_**

_With a cat taking a few pictures. "Wait till Mira sees this!" he said to himself with a smile._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**  
_Go with me!  
_

A certain pink-haired dragon slayer walking beside a little blonde-haired girl and a flying blue cat entered the guild. The two looked completely exhausted and as for the blue cat, well let's just say that he's having fun watching.

"Natsu please?! Just do it!" Lucy demanded as Natsu was placing her on the table and sat on one of the chairs. "Please Luce, give me a break! I haven't had enough sleep lately. Next time okay?" he answered her with his face on the table.

"Oh come on! It's just for a little bit? I really need that Natsu!" the blonde pouted crossing her arms.

"Ohayou Natsu, Lu-chan! What's wrong?" the blue-haired script mage asked as she approached the two. "Arguing so early in the morning is not a man!" Elfman butted in.

"It's because Natsu won't go with me!" Lucy blurted about to burst into tears. It's a good thing that Erza is not around yet or else he'll never see the light of day ever again. Just the thought of that made him shiver. "Luce, you know I don't like these things.. Please understand?"

"Understand what exactly?" Levy asked now confused as to what they were arguing about.

" Well.."

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**_**  
**(**A/N** Gomen but I think I will have many flashbacks in the story __:-D__)_

_"Luce hurry up in there will 'ya?" Natsu started to get bored and hungry. He's been waiting for about more than an hour for his blonde partner to come out of the bathroom. He wanted to go in there and help her but she said she can handle herself and she even called him a pervert.  
_

_"You know Lucy, for an 8-year old you are taking waaaay longer than usual in the bathroom... What are you doing in there? Praying or something?" the Happy snickered. He's bored of waiting so he decided to get fish from the refrigerator.  
_

_Just then,Lucy came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her tiny body and steam came out.  
_

_"Finally, your finished! Come on let's go!" he said getting up from the couch. "Can't you see I still don't have any clothes on? You idiot!" Lucy exclaimed. "Wait a little longer. I still have to find clothes to we~ Oh shit*!" the blonde shouted making Natsu panic. "Why? What's wrong?!" _

_"We still haven't bought clothes!" she squeaked as her eyes where wide due to shock. _

_"Pfft.. That's not big of a deal Luce. Your only an 8 year-old for two weeks so you don't need to buy any of that." he said casually.  
_

_"Natsu, can you kneel down for a moment?" the blonde asked sweetly. _

_" uhh sure?." he said-asked the blonde. _

_When he knelt down, he was now the same height as the blonde. "So what do you want me to~ blkfff!" he recieved a kick on the face and landed his head on the floor. _

_"Ouch! What was that for?!" he started to touch his nose that was hit. For an 8 year-old girl, she sure can kick hard. _

_"I think my nose is broken!." he blurted but she just brushed it off. _

_"You idiot! What do you mean that I don't need to buy clothes? Do you want me to wear the same damn thing every day for two whole weeks?!" she said with a huff, her face turned into a frown and slightly red. It was just too cute._

_"Actually, yes..But- ." he dusted himself while getting up. He went over to her closet and rummaged inside. He found what he was looking for and gave it to her. "Here." _

_"What the~?" she said while holding a little dress she wore when she was still a kid. She didn't threw it away because deep down, she really like it because her mother gave it to her before she died. (**A/N** You already know what it looks like. It's the one little Lucy wore in the OVA "Memory Days" :-D)_

_"Natsu, h-how did you~?" she stuttered, tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Memories of her mother flooding back. _

_"Shhh Luce don't cry" Natsu said as he brushed a way the tears from her cheek with his thumb. "It's all in the past and don't worry! I'm with you! We're with you!" he grinned and she immediately felt the heat going up to her cheeks. She hid her blush with her bangs and looked away. _

"_T-thanks Natsu, that's sweet. But uhmm.. A-anyway, just wait 10 more minutes so I can get ready and please, wait in the living room. I don't need help with this kind of things." she said as she pushed him out of her room._

_10 minutes have already passed and they were now on the way to the guild  
_

_"Natsu, this still doesn't change the fact that I still need to buy clothes." she said as she walked beside him.  
_

_"Luce I already told you that you don't need it." He said as he looked at her._

_"Of course I do!" she answered back_

_"No, You don't" he answered again._

_"I do!"_

_"You don't"_

_"I do! I do!"_

_"No, you don't!"_

_The two were arguing like that until they reached the guild._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"If that's the case, how about I go with you, Lu-chan?" Levy announced when they finished explaining. "I'd love to go shopping with you! I'll dress you up and stuff!" then as if on cue, the other girls were now by the table wanting to go shopping with the little blonde. "Let me come too!" "Let me go with her!"

"I saw this cute violet dress! I was dying to get it for Lucy. It will suit her perfectly!" Laki exclaimed, her hands clasp together.

Annoyed with all the noise, the little blonde snapped..

"Everyone be QUIET!" she screamed. Silence was now throughout the guild.

"I'm not going shopping with anyone unless Natsu comes with me!." and with that all the girls went over to Natsu.

"Natsu, if you don't come with us it's your choice. I guess you don't want to live anymore so that's fine with us. Right girls?" Levy threatened the pink-haired dragon slayer. Who suddenly ran around the guild with the girls chasing him.. The other members just watching in amusement

After 15 minutes of running around, he was finally caught by Cana. (You know what happened next.. Gee Hee)

* * *

"I still don't get how I ended up shopping with the girls. Not only that, Lucy wanted me to carry her and the shopping bags all at the same time! I just hope that I won't be seen by stripper or else he'll be teasing me for 2 months! Geez!" Natsu murmured to himself as he walked behind the girls who were pointing and pointing at other kid stuff (**A/N** I forgot to mention that he is with Cana, Lisanna, Levy, Laki, Wendy and Kinana hihihi).

"Come on Natsu! You're too slow! Pick up the phase!" Cana yelled at him while carrying a bottle of booze on one of her hands.

"Ne, Natsu, thanks for coming with me" the little blonde whispered while hiding her blush. She suddenly felt bad because she made him carry all the stuff.

"It's nothing Luce, besides, even though they made me carry this stuff, at least I'm with you right?" he grinned at her. Her heart beat faster. She smiled back.

By the time they finished shopping, it was already 4:00 p.m. The girls went back to the guild while they went straight home.

"Uaaahh! I'm beat!" Natsu said as he laid the shopping bags and collapsed on Lucy's bed. They already ate at the food court in the town so he's not hungry. He looked at the blonde who's checking out the clothes and kid stuff the girls bought for her.

"Oooh! I like this! I like that too! This is soo cute!" she squealed in delight as she looked at herself in the mirror, a big smile on her cute something caught her eye. She went over to it.

"Look Natsu!" she said while holding a stuffed toy. "It's a red dragon! Just like Igneel!". He looked at toy for a brief moment and smiled.

"You're right, it kinda looks like him!" he said while smiling at the blonde.

"Hey. as a reward for going with me today, I'm giving it to you." She said as she went over to him and gave him the stuffed toy. "I had so much fun today. Thank you for that." with a blush, she gave him a small kiss on his right cheek. He can feel the heat going up to his face. His heart beating fast. He never felt this before.. What's this feeling? Maybe hunger? No, that's not it. What is this?

"D-Don't mention it, Luce! I had fun too! and thanks for this." he smiled at her.

"A-anyway, I'm going to take a shower okay? I-It might take long so it's okay if you go to sleep first." with that said the blonde hurried to the bathroom.

Just what came over her? and why did she kiss him?.. she thought as she put her hand on her chest. It's beating really fast!

"I think I like him" she smiled as she thought to herself.

* * *

**Wuhahahah! Sorry minna if it's short! I was really smiling while typing this story. haha.. I was thinking of releasing 2 chapters today but, I have no other ideas left.. So maybe I'll do it next week :-D anyways... Review please! Ja Ne**

**~Caimie-chan~**


End file.
